Oublier tout
by Leliel's lullabies
Summary: Des jambes pour marcher. Des mains pour saisir, mais des bras pour étreindre. Et des lèvres, pour le goûter.Fermer les yeux Un pied puis l'autre... s'élancer. Lui tendre la main... se laisser tomber. Et tout perdre, pour pouvoir retrouver.[ OS, POV, Yaoi


Titre : Oublier tout.

Auteur : Leliël

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs propriétaires légaux, Bandai, Sunrise et Setsu agency, pas à moi. ( Autrement, je vous assure que je serais au courant. Et mon compte bancaire aussi, par la même occasion. )

Genre : OS, POV. Non, je n'ai pas pris de substances illicites pour pondre ce truc, lol.

Avertissement : Shonen aï, G.

Remerciements : A Mithy, Luna et Zorca, parce que c'est grâce à elles qu'on en vient à devenir apprentie auteuze ; ) Et à tout les reviwers, parce que leur gentillesse ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Oublier tout

¤O¤

Oublier.

Tout.

Ne se souvenir que de ce qui ne fait pas mal. Ne pas penser aux choses mauvaises. Oublier également tout ce qui sent la joie, par ce que ça fait aussi mal que le reste.

Oublier.

Tout.

Ne penser qu'à ce qui est sans couleur et neutre, ce qui n'a pas de corps. Se dire que tout va s'arranger, essayer d'y croire, vraiment. Ne pas imaginer ce que sera demain, non, surtout pas.

S'arrêter.

Maintenant.

Ne pas se laisser engloutir par le blanc familier qui le dévore, par toutes ses fautes et sa culpabilité.

Respirer.

Lentement.

Et essayer d'oublier que les souvenirs font mal, que les sentiments aussi, que ça lacère de l'intérieur, et que c'est rouge et blanc, et vide.

Se calmer.

Gentiment.

Voir que tout autour de soi le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner, qu'il n'est pas non plus passé par dessus la rambarde. Entendre de nouveau le bruit qui l'entoure.

Ouvrir les yeux.

Réellement.

Reprendre contact avec le reste. Faire comme si de rien n'était, recomposer son visage, détendre ses muscles contractés.

Se reprendre.

Immédiatement.

Se comporter en soldat, qui ne montre pas que son cœur tambourine trop fort et que son souffle est court, qui fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

S'éloigner.

Vite.

Pour ne pas que la sensation se rappelle à lui, pour échapper aux conséquences douloureuses de son acte. Ne pas penser à la douceur, à la chaleur.

Ralentir.

Pas à pas.

Parce que marcher plus vite se serait accepter qu'il y ait quelque chose d'anormal, d'inhabituel. Surtout pas, ce n'est pas le cas.

Continuer.

Normalement.

Démêler ses pensées qui tourbillonnent dans son esprit noyé de gris. Tout mettre à plat, avec calme, logique, méthode.

Marcher.

Implacablement.

Revoir avec des yeux extérieurs la scène, pour plus de sûreté, remettre chaque détail en place avec assurance, et observer.

Poursuivre.

Même une chimère.

Examiner chaque mouvement, n'en omettre aucun, pas le moindre geste, pas le moindre souffle, faire un rapport complet.

Raisonner.

Avec minutie.

Se rejouer encore cette comédie, comme si elle n'était rien, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment un acteur, comme si cela ne faisait pas mal.

Analyser.

Scientifiquement.

Chercher les causes et les conséquences, en souligner les effets et les dommages, un par un, puis les classer, les compiler.

Exposer.

Rigoureusement.

L'échec d'un plan, une fuite inconsidérée, les forçant à se cacher rapidement, sans armes, sans informations sur d'éventuels secours.

Argumenter.

Simplement.

Une fatigue due à une mission ratée et éprouvante, une blessure bénigne mais pourtant impressionnante, l'isolement prolongé avec lui.

Déduire.

Logiquement.

Une inquiétude tenace qui met les nerfs à vif, une attente qui use les esprits, même chez un soldat aussi aguerri que lui.

Développer.

Sans fioritures.

Une nervosité communicative et dérangeante, l'incertitude qui se propage, la crainte pour sa vie même.

Expliquer.

Froidement.

L'espace réduit du refuge, la solidarité de deux blessés qui n'ont aucune valve de sûreté pour évacuer la tension, un moment d'égarement.

Broder.

Inutilement.

Deux pilotes, deux hommes seuls et égarés qui tentent de se rassurer, l'un en parlant, l'autre en écoutant.

Se détacher.

Sans regret.

Des corps trop proches, le froid mordant, qui les pousse l'un vers l'autre, qui est traître. Un geste inconsidéré.

Revivre.

Mais avec recul.

Un mouvement qui ne convient pas, une action sans fondement. Non. Et sans suite non plus, ça, jamais.

Regarder.

Sans éprouver.

Voir sa faute qui se déroule devant ses yeux comme un film, où l'on ne joue pas, vouloir l'empêcher, ne pas recommencer, sans y parvenir.

Expier.

Justement.

Le voir se reculer brusquement, s'éloigner, observer de nouveau son visage couvert de suie qui prend une expression de… dégoût, surprise ?

Dérouler le fil.

Sans oublis.

L'arrivée des autres pilotes, les secours tant espérés qui arrivent, puis les ramènent ensemble dans un endroit sûr.

Ecarter.

Brutalement.

Ne pas sentir le flou des événements qui ont suivi, le bousculement à l'intérieur de son ventre, l'hébétude, le choc, la honte cuisante.

Refuser.

Radicalement.

Rejeter les émotions inconfortables, le doute, la douleur, les interrogations suspendues, le coup de poignard dans la poitrine, le vide qui aspire.

Non.

Non.

Pas de souffrance, pas de répit, pas d'arrêt brutal en plein milieu de la rue, pas de souvenirs qui s'agrippent et déchirent.

Oublier.

Tout.

Même si certaines choses ne sont pas comprises et font douter, mêmes si elles sont douces et réconfortantes quand même.

Oublier.

Tout.

Oublier que ce n'était pas qu'un geste anodin, un hasard, ne pas se dire que c'était bien, non, c'est mal.

Ne pas ressentir son ventre se tordre à son souvenir, ne pas se laisser envahir.

Ne pas sentir ses sensations affluer, le rappel de leurs deux corps trop proches et du sien trop brûlant, ne les voir que comme deux parties du corps, simplement, et pas comme les bouts de peau douce et rose, qui se touchent le temps d'une seconde, mais qui ne s'effleurent pas, qui ne se caressent pas, qui ne brûlent pas plus fort que le froid, qui ne le font pas trembler ni gémir, qui ne le détruisent pas comme elles l'ont fait.

Cela ne devait pas vraiment être sensuel, et ce n'était pas réellement époustouflant ou merveilleux, ce ne devait pas être plus que cela, plus que rien. C'était, tout simplement. C'est déjà trop.

Ce n'était qu'un geste, et pas quelque chose qui le fasse hurler de l'intérieur, pas quelque chose qui l'achève et le fasse renaître, et ce n'était pas si bon et si horrible à la fois.

Et son sourire après ne voulait rien dire, rien du tout, il n'était pas tendre ou éblouissant et il n'avait pas une expression peinée quand il s'est éloigné de lui, s'est enfui lâchement, non, il ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose d'important.

Rien de ce qu'il pense n'arrivera. Et il aura mal, encore, et inutilement. Par ce que tout est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher.

Ne pas espérer.

'Fait mal.

Imaginer ses rêves c'est seulement tendre le couteau pour se transpercer le cœur. Et ça il ne le veut plus.

Regretter.

Fort.

Il est coupable de bien assez de crimes, pas la peine d'en rajouter ou d'attendre une quelconque rédemption. Personne ne pourrait l'accepter… même pas lui.

Souffrir.

Par habitude.

Il voudrait quand même savoir ce que ça fait de s'accepter sans conditions. Sans mettre à l'écart une partie de soi, mais en étant entier.

Douter.

Lâchement.

Est-ce que tout cela est bien nécessaire…Y a-t-il encore une personne qui soit là pour le corriger, le punir, le faire souffrir ? Est-il le seul à se faire du mal… le fait-il souffrir, lui ?

Regarder.

En face.

L'envie d'être plus souvent près de lui qu'avec les autres, et plus proche encore, jusqu'à le toucher.

Voir.

Pour la première fois.

Comment ses mots le calment, comment sa voix le transperce, la façon dont il essaie de détacher ses yeux de lui, et comment il échoue, à chaque fois.

Accepter.

Brutalement.

Dans un coup de folie- de lucidité?-, se rendre compte de son comportement, même avant ça, voir ce qui a changé en lui depuis un moment déjà.

Oublier.

Tout.

Effacer de sa mémoire les doutes et les regrets, les remords au goût âcre qui l'empoisonne, la culpabilité, tout ce qui fait mal et qui l'éloigne de lui.

S'accrocher.

A quoi ?

Pour l'instant, rien qu'à la palissade qui entoure ce côté de la chaussée, pour ne pas s'écrouler, et pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Inspirer.

Lentement.

Il tient à lui. Pas la peine de le nier, il est le seul à lui faire cet effet, rien que cette preuve suffirait pour le démontrer.

Expirer.

Calmement.

Calmer le sang qui pulse dans ses veines, et se comporter en homme, en soldat, sans plus se permettre la lâcheté.

Lever la tête.

Avec détermination.

Se mettre a courir -plus vite- sans perdre un instant de plus, sans faire attention aux regard des passant qui lèvent les yeux et le fixent.

Courir

Plus vite.

Ne pas sentir sa jambe blessée qui le tire et se rouvre sur ses coupures, ce n'est rien, il s'en fiche.

Courir

Encore.

Pour le rejoindre, parce qu'il ne veut plus le fuir, lui demander pardon, lui dire la vérité, le serrer contre lui, le toucher, le regarder sourire, le protéger, l'entendre rire, ne plus le laisser, jamais. Pour oublier tout. Toute la souffrance, rien qu'un instant dans ses bras. Lâcher prise, ouvrir une brèche et s'engouffrer dans l'abîme, sans avoir peur.

Aller vers le deuxième pilote une nouvelle fois, oublier tout, et lui demander la permission de l'embrasser, encore, encore, encore, encore...

Pour oublier tout.

¤O¤

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
